And That's Ok
by ParaWhore2514
Summary: Santana likes to smoke in the rain. Lord Tubbington likes to wander. Their paths cross, and Santana wouldn't have it any other way. Repeat that and she'll cut you. Brittana and Faberry in later chapters.


**Title: And That's Ok**

**Pairings: Brittana, Faberry, later Tike, and other pairings are undecided.**

**Summary: Santana likes to smoke in the rain. Lord Tubbington likes to wander. Their paths cross, and Santana wouldn't have it any other way. Repeat that and she'll cut you.**

**Word Count: 2,600-ish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I swear.**

**Unbeta'd, so all mikstakes are mine. I'm only human.**

**A/N: What's up bitches? I find it nice to start things out with a little humor, you know to kinda...relate. Yeah, that's the word. Anywhore, this is my first time at Brittana or any Glee pairing really, so don't hold back when reading, ok? Take this first chapter and be as judgemental as possible. I find it to be therapuedic. **

**Like music. I'm listening to David Bowie at the moment if that's of any importance, like to set the mood or something. **

**Ziggy played guitar.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ducks and Orgasms~**

*Sigh*, another shift over, barely any tips. Here at _Slyvester's, _Santana Lopez worked her ass off for tips. Sometimes she waited tables (Not that she gave that much effort), but for the najority she spent her week nights performing on stage, as men and women got drunk and danced. It smelled like whiskey on stage, and Santana wondered if she could jump off stage and get a quick shot. Her boss would (God forbid) take it easy on her, considering that she didn't have to climb off stage and cuss someone out.

Cause Santana Lopez has control. That bitch Snixxx is a _whole_ 'nother story.

But Sue Slyvester found that as another way to get sued, so she made Santana sit out on a few performances. She finished her set with a sly smirk, reciving a thumbs up from Kurt Hummel, as she made her way backstage to the dressing rooms.

The dark haired latina put her hair up, grabbing her jacket and checking her cellphone. She had a message. Of course she had a message. She always had a message after work, from the douche she calls a brother. Noah Puckerman wasn't the most reliable, but he usually got the job done. It wasn't her real brother, but she considers him one. Or atleast she did.

**Sorry San, I left the house for a few hours, and I won't be back in time to pick you up. -Puckasaurus**

Santana scoffed, turning off the phone with a growl. It was fucking pouring outside. Calm down San...just take a breath. The sound of the bathroom door opening made the latina break from her thoughts. The dark haired girl with a bright smile, and equally bright dress was walking over to her.

Shit.

"Hey Santana, you sounded wonderful out there." The diva wore the same mega watt smile she's had since elementry school. That's where the two brunettes first met. It's also where she met Puck, and despite their many conflicts in highschool, they all found their way back to eachother. Puck kept everyone safe, Rachel's voice and acting could get her out of murder, and Santana fucked shit up if needed

...and she kept them together...

"Pretty good yourself Berry." Santana would never admit how much she loved hearing Rachel's voice, "You know, despite the frequent giant sightings."

"Santana, Finn and I are doing fine, thank you." Santana could tell by the look in her eyes and lack of conviction in her voice, that she was still trying to convince herself of that statement. "He's still just a little apprehensive about the girl who kept giving me tips..."

"If you need a sexy lumber jack to cut down that tree, then me and Puckerman are always available," Santana teased her, but it was still true. Finn was a nice guy, but Rachel was too good for him.

"So...you need a ride home?" Rachel Berry was anything if not kind. It was a gift and a curse that Santana reprimanded her about constantly.

"I'm good." She didn't wanna be mothered by Rachel Berrytonight. She needed a moment alone.

"Are you sure? I saw that you looked angry, so I assumed it was Noah-" She was also quite nosey.

"Rachel I'm ok."

"But its pouring out there, and maybe you could come over and-"

"I'm fine, ok?" Santana tried to assure the brunette, "I'd rather walk in the rain."

She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She could take care of herself.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE GLEE

The dark sky, and grey clouds covered the night. Cars and taxi's were oddly scarce, despite how late it was. But that's New York, for you. The latina put her hood up, beginning her long walk home. Its not the first time Puck decided to bail on her. She wished she could make more money, get her own car, and move out. Puck's done a lot for her, not that she'd admit it, so blowing up deserved punishment.

Even if that meant making herself walk home.

Spending time with Momma Berry would've been an equal punishment, (God knows that girl can talk) but then she wouldn't have been able to please her habit. Santana stopped at the corner of the street, standing in an alley way, that blocked some of the rain.

Take a breath. Get out your lighter. Then...peace.

"Finally..." She sighed, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out. She hasn't smoked all day, and she'd been dying for this pleasure. She made sure she savored this last ciggerette in the pack. Puck hasn't bought her anymore...bastard. She's not allowed in the convient store for reasons she'd rather not go into at the moment.

Although that was probably a good thing. Santana tended to over do it when she was pissed. Santana made her last drag the longest. She held the smoke in, letting the high over take her. She felt that moment of bliss, before she realized she had held it for too long, coughing out the smoke soon after.

"F-Fuck..." She continued her coughing, almost falling to her knees. She held onto the wall for support. Then...she heard a noise. She heard the odd sounds of footsteps...or atleast she thinks they were.

"Whose there?"

Nothing. More shuffling and footsteps. Maybe she was hallucenating.

"I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass!" She tried to sound tough, but her voice was still somewhat weak-ish from the coughing. She qucikly looked around the corner, seeig nothing in the streets. Not a soul was roaming, not even-

Wait. She just heard something else.

"Meow." Santana quickly turned, her heart beat slowing down in relief. There sat a cat...a rather...huge cat. The feline rubbed against her leg, purring at the latina. She couldn't help but give a smile, petting its bright fur.

"Wonder where you came from..." She looked to see if there were any signs of ownership. She would guess from how fat it was, that the cat was spoiled. So of course its owner would be worried. Santana sighed, "Am I really gonna help you home?" She looked into those huge adorable kitty cat eyes.

"Dammit."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE GLEE

So...Santana Lopez helping a lost cat find its way home? What the fucking fuck? The latina was confused herself to why this cat made her go through all this trouble. Something about it, made made the angry girl want to make it safe and reunite it with its home.

She had atleast made progress. So far, she had read the cat's collar and found that it was a tom. His name was...Lord Tubbingtons. It suit the hefty, cat that slowly walked along the sidewalk as they walked around the streets, the rain drizzling. It was cold, Santana was tired, and she was about to give up, until she noticed that Tubbington's was drawn to a pole.

"What is it, Tub-" She paused, seeing a picture of the tom. A lost pet sign, that held a tom...that looked identical to the cat she was currently escorting home. She looked around, most of it being smudged by the rain. "Great." Santana groaned, taking a breath.

Tubbingtons purred softly, rubbing his soft head against the angry women's leg. Santana felt oddly comforted by the gesture, petting his head. "Mrow..." such an innocent meow, it brought a smile to the latina's face.

Just look closer. Calm down.

The latina looked a bit more, finding an adress. It was hard to read, but she made out the first word.

"Car..." She read the adress with a fown, but smiled proudly when she realized the name. That was just a few blocks from here. Santana even picke the fat cat up, spinning him around in triumph. God, she was glad no one was out at this time of night.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE GLEE

"So...Tubbington...apparently you live somewhere around here."

"Meow!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Santana looked around to see if she could find any other clues. "You gonna help, or just sit there and pur?"

"Meow."

"Tubbington?" The blonde girl cocked her head, her voice sounding so innocent and fragile. All the latina could do was stare at the cute blonde, taking in each and everyone of her features. By the time Santana came to, the blonde girl was petting and talking to the tom. "Lord Tubbington, I told you to go find customers, and be home by seven."

"Mrow."

"Ok, but next time I'm making you mop the floor," She crossed her arms, and gave a distant look. "Even though Quinn says its unsentary, and its bad for business."

"Unsanitary." Santana muttered absently. She was too taken by how good this girl looked. Blonde hair tied into a messy pony tail, blue eyes that were as clear and blue as the sea. Dear God those legs. Even Rachel Berry would say damn, and that midget had legs for miles. Shit, was she drooling? Santana felt around her mouth for moisture as the girl beamed at her.

That smile was making her melt.

"Oh yeah, that word! Thanks," The girl gave Santana a hug, and smiled. The brunette was too awestruck from how oddly good this felt to respond. "You found Lord Tubbingtons...and you helped me remember that word."

"Yeah...for a fat cat, he sure gets arou-"

"Shh, don't say that!"

"Say-"

"He's very subconsious, and he just got home, so he's very emotional."...So this chick wasn't too bright. Santana's been with worse. And that serious face was almost too good.

"Very nice, now do I get a reward or anything?" She didn't mean to sound so...mean, but Snixxx was getting anxoius, and Santana Lopez had left the building as soon as her eyes met clear blue.

"Um...I never figured that part out," She tapped her chin in deep thought, and the latina found it adorable. Fuck, this girl was killing her...

"Well," Santana looked into those lost looking, confused eyes and she melted. God, fuck her slow. "How about we compromise or some shit,"

"Oh, I know!" She looked up excitedly, beaming up at the latina. "How about free food from the bakery?"

"Bakery?"

"Yeah, it's just around the corner here! I bet Q will love you, cause she's been grumpy lately and you can be her friend." As if Santana didn't have enough friends. She found it hard to beleiev anyone could be grumpy around this blonde beam of light.

"Damn pastries better be worth it."

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE GLEE

"Quinn! I got Lord Tubbingtons back so now Charity can stop being so sad." The blonde girl smiled at the shorter blonde infront of her. She was wearing the same skirt and collared shirt combo as her blonde counter part. Her hair was short and choppy, and her eyes were bright hazel, eyebrows perfectly sculpted with one raised.

"That's great Britt." Her voice sounded void of emotion and Santana narrowed her eyes. She didn't like her tone of voice with Britt. The blonde hadn't even done anything. Great, now she was getting all protective over Brittany. Even her name sounded perfect. It wasn't too strange, and it wasn't too common. It was perfect "...So whose your friend?"

Santana noticed the hazel eyes sizing her up. They had a superiority about them, and the latina gave her best glare in return.

"Oh this is um...she never told me her name." Brittany seemed oblivious to what was going on, and it made the brunette's glare soften. Quinn's eyebrow raised at that.

"Name's Santana Lopez. Don't fuck with me." She tried to be intimidating, and Brittany smiled at her. Intimidation did a suicide dive out the window. Quinn was smirking at her now. It was the same kind of smirk she gave when she was about to get Rachel and Puck arrested.

"I think it'd be hot if we fu-"

"Britt! Ugh, well the cat has been found, and I'm going home now," The hazel eyed women gave a final smirk in Santana's direction. "Take care of her for me, ok, Sanny?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She wasn't being that obvious, was she? Dammit, now she would have to deal with-

"I like that name...can I call you Sanny? Or San? Maybe Tana?" And there goes any anger that was in the latina's body. She felt warm when Brittany mentioned those nicknames.

"I...sure, Britt-Britt."

"I like that too."

"What?"

"You calling me Britt-Britt. It's cute." She sat down in a booth, grabbing Santana's hand to come sit with her. Their hands molded together as if they had been made for eachother. Neither made a move to let go. "Can we be friends?" Santana felt herself deflate.

"Your cute," Probably not the best thing to say, but it was worth seeing the blonde's smile grow. Santana was starting to stop caring how soft she looked. It was just her and Brittany. It didn't matter whether or not she was gay. Being friends was just fine, "I'd love to be your friend."

"Aw, your so sweet Sanny!"

"Right, so-"

"Wait, let me get you your first free pastry." She hopped up, and ran behind the counter that had dozens of sweets, that would easily have her doing crunches five times after a few miles of running each day for a year. When she returned with a look of absolute seriousness on her face, Santana almost laughed. "It's our secret family recipe, that me and Quinn used to make when we were kids. Now we get to share it."

"A donut?"

"Trust me, it's like a million orgasms and baby duckies dancing in your mouth."

"Hmm." Santana wasn't one to deny herself orgasm. She took a small bite and the fire works started. If she hadn't of seen Brittany's face, she would still marry her. It was like the fucking Time Warp was going on in her mouth. Again. God, this thing was good.

Snixxx didn't even have a comment to make.

"So, isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah...like...huh." Santana wasn't known for being speechless often. And she's lived in Lima Heights Adjacent. She's seen a guy trade a blunt for a front tooth.

"If you want more then you are free to come here and get one free pastry for a whole," She stroked her fat cat's fur, feeding him bits of donut as she thought. "I haven't figured out how long yet."

"Cat must mean a lot, eh?"

"I've had him since he was just a kitten...back when he was still sober." She gave him a repremanding look, and Lord Tubbington had the right to look ashamed.

"Your something else." And she really was. She could imagine spending everyday like this. forever.

"That's good right? That means you won't get all bored like I do when Quinn tries to get me into politics. I don't see what elephants and donkeys have to do with anything."

"it's wonderful, Brittany...and I'll come by tomorrow before work, 'kay?"

"Yay! Then you can meet Charity, and Tina."

"Can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do ya think? This is my first time dipping around the Brittana pool, but I think I did ok...right? So, you can tell me what you like, didn't like, recommendations, the whole she bang :P I'm open to criticism. Plus I could always use ideas. I read and consider reviews, I swear!**

**So, review, and I'll start editing the next chapter that's already done. I'm like a girl scout. Always prepared.**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review. Cause I'm still very emotional from the break up. In my head their still together and always will be.**


End file.
